As a degree of integration and a capacity of a semiconductor device become increased, methods of forming patterns of fine and minute dimensions have been researched. In a conventional photolithography process, e.g., an exposure device has been developed for forming the fine and minute patterns. However, a pattern having a critical dimension below a specific level is generally difficult to obtain through the photolithography process at least due to a resolution limit. Thus, a double patterning method (e.g., using at least two mask types) has been researched. However, the double patterning method may require complicated steps and excessive process costs.
Accordingly, a direct self assembly (DSA) method using a block copolymer has been developed.